Alone
by DarkAngelsQueen
Summary: Is being alone best? Aurora and Daryl think so. But you know what they say, a negative and a negative equal a positive and these two are negatives. They're alike in so many ways: tough, mean, rude, and stealthy survivalists but they're loners and they wont let themselves get close to the other. Will either of them or their tiny love connection survive? their siblings wont let them.


Daryl was hunting, simply hunting when he fell into the hole.

Why was there a hole in the middle of the woods? He didn't know. All he knew was he wasn't paying attention to the ground and stepped in a pile of leaves. That pile of leaves was being held over a hole with a net.

"Fuck," Daryl growled angrily. He could hear soft groans above him. He was royally fucked. If those walkers stumbled and fell into the hole he was currently occupying he could kiss his ass goodbye.

Even though Daryl would definitely die if those walkers found him, he still loaded his trusty crossbow with a bolt and pointed it upwards. Bells jingling caught Daryl's attention but he didn't try to look towards the direction; his eyes would just meet dirt.

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows as an object spiraled above his head and something slumped to the floor. This sight and sound repeated until everything went quiet.

"Stupid motherfuckers. Leadin' the others right to me, "a country and girlish voice said. Her footsteps approached and Daryl called, "Hey!"

"Th' fuck?"

Seconds later the persons face appeared above the hole. Daryl couldn't see anything except the shape of a hat and shiny objects on her face.

"See you fell in mah hole. Guess you need a rope, huh?"

Daryl wasn't given a chance to give a smart ass remark as she turned away and left. Daryl waited patiently for the woman to return. He was just beginning to think that she wasn't coming back after all when a rope went tumbling down hole.

"It's attached to a tree. Now hurry your ass up."

Daryl did exactly that and hurried his ass up that rope. Once he was fully above ground, he saw every feature of the girl. He had seen her before. The same lips, nose, and eyes as…..

"Emma Lynn?" Daryl asked, completely confused. Emma Lynn raised her eyebrows and pointed a gun at Daryl. He instinctively brought his crossbow up and pointed it at her.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Daryl answered the question with one of his own.

In a second, a knife came up and soared through the air, just barely hitting the side of Daryl's face.

"What the hell Emma?"

This seemed to anger the woman more.

"I ain't Emma. Now tell me where the hell you got my sister."

Now Daryl became more hostile, this wasn't Emma and he didn't have to be nice, "Who the fuck is you then?"

"I'm none a your fuckin' business 'till I see where you're holdin' my sister? Merle told me it was my sister's ass if I didn't show myself."

This woman knew Merle? "How the fuck do you know my brother?" The two started to spin in a small circle. Now Daryl was curios and he wasn't leaving until he got his answer.

"Woodbury. Now where the fuck is Emmy?"

If she used to be in Woodbury then she must be Emma's sister. Emma was from Woodbury. Daryl didn't know if he could trust this girl. Why would Merle threaten Emmy? Merle wouldn't do that and they obviously were fighting and if Merle did threaten Emmy, this girl had to have done something awful. But she was Emmy's sister, or was she? They looked exactly alike. Exactly alike. The two were identical except for the large amount of body piercings this girl had.

The girl took off her hat and threw it aside with her free hand. She took a visible and audible deep breath before slowly lowering her gun.

"Mah names Aurora Gates; I got a twin sister named Emma Lynn Gates who got blonde hair that' goes right to her mid back. She speaks with a thick southern accent. Likes to wear bandanas. Used to live in Woodbury with a guy who had a thing for her named Merle. Has a bad habit of bein' right bout everythin' talks a lot."

Damn, that was Emma Lynn all right. Daryl took another look at the girl. She had the same face but other than that she shared no resemblance to Emma. This woman, Aurora, had Red, pink, and purple hair. She had a tongue ring, nose ring, three piercing in each ear, and a long bar like earing in one ear. Aurora was skinny and muscular and had bigger boobs then Emma who had what looked like a b cup. Emma can't shoot or throw knives like her sister did.

Daryl was gonna take a chance. He was bringing the girl to the prison.

The two of them had made a good team as they re-killed every walker close enough to pose a threat as they waited for someone to open the doors and gate. Even though she had two duffel bags, aurora wasn't slowed down and threw her knives as fast as Daryl reloaded his crossbow. It was obviously instinctive for her to grab knives from her belt and throw it like it was for Daryl to reach for a bolt.

Rick let them in and took Auroras duffel bags which caused her to scream and elbow him in his mouth. Daryl reached for the girl and pulled her arms behind her back and held her tight against him. He had forgotten about the three questions.

Carl pointed his gun at aurora and she let her leg fly out and kick the gun out of his hand. Rick put his gun to her temple.

Aurora stopped all her movements and started breathing very ragged and heavy.

"Were not gonna hurt you but you need to calm down or I'll be forced to shoot," Rick said very calmly and authority like.

Merle chose at that moment to waltz out to where the four people were standing. He had a smile on his face until he saw the person Daryl was holding.

"You fucker! Where's my sister?"

"what is she doin' here?" Merle asked, completely ignoring the woman squirming around in his brothers arms.

"She's Emmy's sister, Merle," Daryl explained. Rick lowered his gun and grabbed hold of Aurora's shoulders.

"Your Emma Lynn's sister?" he asked.

"Were identical twins," she spit out, finally calming down.

"Damn, what's your name?"

"Aurora. Now where the fuck is my sister?"

"I'll take you to her but I'd like you to remove your knives and hand them to me nice and slow."

With much reluctance, Aurora handed the knives over ad Daryl let her go. She rolled her shoulders and sent a glare to the other two men before following after Rick.

Emma Lynn was so confused. She had Merle who had a crush on her but she had Daryl who she really liked. But she liked Merle too. She didn't want to cause the brothers to fight but she didn't know who to choose.

"Emma!"

That was Rick's voice. What did he want with her? The blonde woman fixed her bandana and stood to go find Rick.

When Aurora first saw her sister she was so happy. But then she remembered being betrayed and left for Merle. How Aurora had left and Woodbury met Michonne, and then left Michonne to go her own way.

Aurora started to yank on the end of her braid, hard.

"Gabi!" Aurora's sister yelled out and came running towards the woman.

Aurora let herself be tackled for a second before pushing her sister off.

"We have some things to talk about, you little bitch."

Emma Lynn backed up and looked at her sister with a questioning look

"What?"

Daryl watched as the new girl killed the walkers pressing up against the fence, she was so graceful and skilled with those knives. At this moment she was using these stars that were very sharp and cut straight through where ever it connected. It seemed like she thousands of them in her duffel bag. She had thousands of knives. Daryl wondered how long she would be out there. It was already getting late.

Almost like she read Daryl's mind, Aurora packed up her stuff and headed for the inside of the prison to where she would be sleeping in Emma's cell.

Daryl and Merle had heard the siblings fighting and they were going crazy. Aurora's voice was like that of a lions and Emma's sounded broken and full of regret. Carol came up and told Daryl she would relieve him, or he could stay.

Aurora fell asleep on a bed. A bed. Aurora put her bells on the cell door that Emma wanted open and her knives on her bed next to her. Se was on a bed but not safe.

**Welcome to my new story, hope you like the first chapter. I swear they're trying to make us believe Glenn is going to dies this season by putting him in danger like this!**

**Please review!**


End file.
